rvbrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Achilles
History: Much in the same vein as Lothlorien, Freelancer and Wildlife, Achilles strove to find a solution to The Great War. However, Freelancer had hundreds of people, Wildlife with only a few less and Lothlorien, while the most small scale of them, still had a total of 30 people in it(not counting casualties). Achilles took a completely oxymoronic approach. They had the smallest group. A group of three people. Three. No more, no less. This, combined with the budget that, while smaller than any of the other three, was immensely large for the size of it's target group. They were able to afford six AI's, compared to the one of the other projects. Three of them were dedicated to working with each trainee. The other three were the part of the support staff. With an overabundance of funds, Achilles, led by Director Anabella Fedora, was all about taking a small number of trainees and making them far better than any other soldier out there. With 15 years of training(having been selected at the age of 8 or younger, similar to the Spartan program), they underwent a massive restructuring of their bodies, both physically and.........mentally. They became proverbial brick-shithouses and had an intelligence that would rival Einstein, Asimov, Newton, Shaw and Fujikawa put together. In short, they were the most brilliant humans to ever exist. When the time came for them to attain their armor, the Director suddenly realized that she hadn't thought of the kind of armor they would need. So, learning from his sources of both Lothlorien and Wildlife using special armors, she decided to give her new training hardened trio the option to have a hand in the creation of their armor. They accepted and they underwent three separate missions. One, break in to Freelancer and steal their armor research and delete the data after. Two, steal the blueprints for Wildlife's MKVII armor. Three, steal the blueprints for Lothlorien's MKIV Andúril armor. They decided to hit Freelancer first, for they had the best security. If they hit one of the others first, Freelancer would raise their alertness and they would be far more likely to fail. They succeeded in the Freelancer strike and made it out without anyone knowing they were there. Then they hit Wildlife fast, before they got wind of the strike on Freelancer. Again, in and out. But this time, Wildlife was alerted. They had to move fast on Lothlorien before they sealed the place up. So, they hit them fast and loose. With all three missions complete, they returned home. They turned the data over and within six months, they had three suits of armor up. They were labeled the MKI Illearth Assault Stealth Armored Suits, or MKI Illearth ASAS's.(Will put this up in the armor section) These suits could let the user pick up a corvette, the ship not car, and toss it about half a mile. In addition to that, they possessed super natural speed and reflexes, which were already deadly. They also had a number of special abilities. The one thing that could spell defeat for these suits was the vulnerability of the heel of the boot. Contained in each of the heels were 75000 Tera-joule Fusion reactors. Small, powerful, efficient and damn near everlasting. But they were very unstable. If one of them was knocked out of alignment, they would explode with over 250 megatons of nuclear force. If they were both knocked out, then that force could be bumped up hundred-fold. Mind you, it spelled death for everyone else in about a 1000 mile radius, but it was still a weak spot. Mind you, you would have to be behind them, hit the heel dead on and be able to get through the shields...and then still have enough force to knock it out of alignment. With their new armor, they had power over all of their opponents. And no one knew about the weak spot. Yet. They could hold off enemies with a 500:1 number ratio and with long range fire support and air power in play. They could hold them all off. Their survival time in unending combat came out to about twenty-three hundred years, provided they got regular anti ageing hormones and had enough food and ammo. Without the ammo, it only went down to twenty-two hundred years. However, when they did the same calculation against an enemy that knew the weakness of the armor, they only got a rating of eleven hundred years. So, all data on the armor was erased and anyone who worked on it was killed. The only people who knew about the weakness were the Director and the trainees. And about six years after the project was finished, she committed suicide in order to keep the data as tight as possible. Only four people in the whole universe knew the secret. Them and one other. One Freelancer, one who was picked up from another projects failures and became a freelancer. One who had infiltrated the base and found the data. One who then took it and kept it safe for years, not selling it for any price. Not letting anyone know he had it. Project Achilles: Members: Achilles-Trell Masters-Lead of Achilles, he is the heavy hitter of the team. He uses his large 50mm HE-AP Chain-gun to great effect against large amounts of enemies. Against heavy vehicles, he deploys his LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missile Pod with his ammo container for it right next to his container for his chain-gun. Hercules-Mhoram Falconer-Lowest ranked of Achilles, he takes the name of another great hero as his callsign. He is the general Assault specialist of the team, wielding his twin Heavy Assault Rifles with great skill and tenacity. When confronted with a strong opponent, he switches to his 25mm Shredder Chain-gun. Similar in look to Trell's, he uses it to chew up large masses of weak enemies or to batter a large, strong enemy with a barrage of bullets. In combination with Trell, they can stand up to just about anything. Athena-Elena Covenant-Mid Ranked and the only female in the group, she is obviously the sniper of the team. She carries a M99 Special Application Scoped Rifle, or M99 Stanchion Gauss Rifle. It is the only weapon she carries, aside from her combat knife. She has with her the power unit required for it, as using her suit's power would reduce her operation time by 2 hours based on her rough firing speed. So, she carries it and her huge ammo pack for it with her. She can loose over thousand 5.4mm, 15 kilometer/second rounds at her enemies before even getting close to worrying about ammo or power. Category:Characters